See You Later, Elevator/Blurb
The Blurb video of See You Later, Elevator was released on September 10, 2014. Overview *'BlurB!' *'This episode was originally called "See You Later, Lift" for our British fans' *'But it didn't have the same ring to it.' *'Fun Fact: This sandwich looks disgusting' *'HTF Hypothesis: When there are 5 characters crammed into a title screen, I bet all 5 die.' *'Let's find out.' *'Second largest building in the HTF town' *'The largest is the Empire State Building' *'Handy wasn't in the opening credits,' *'So he'll be fine.' *'They were all in the opening credits' *'I don't like their chances' *'Pop and Cub.' *'not in the opening' *'looks like they survive' *'Some winds can blow a match around' *'but not out' *'Bob Dylan wrote that' *'Toothy was in the credits' *'1 for 1' *'Fire Safety Tip#1' *'The safest place to be during a fire is in an elevator' *'in another building' *'Animal Fact: Moose are nature's firemen' *'We filmed this scene using NASA's McDonnell Douglas C-9B Skytrain II' *'better know as a vomit comet' *'Kenn animated pretty well in zero gravity' *'Animal Fact #2: Moose see things crooked' *'with explains a lot about Lumpy.' *'They've been falling in a long time' *'Elevator doors kill people more than escalator doors' *'escalator doors save lives!' *'Stairs are death traps' *'Wow, who do these elevator doors think they are' *'...stairs?' *'Animal Fact #3: Moose are out of shape' *'Seriously out of shape' *'Gross' *'Lumpy is so heroic!' *'Well, it's the thought that counts' *'This was inspired by the movie Die Hard' *'The part of Die Hard where Bruce Willis slid down the entrails of the terrorists' *'it's a "blink and you miss it" scene' *'I forgot about the "Opening Credits Hypothesis." ' *'Toothy, Sniffles, Cuddles and Mime are all dead.' *'One more to go!' *'Argh! The one time Lumpy saves somebody.' *'Oh well, looks like I was wrong.' *'YES!!! ' *'I mean.. for science' *'Fun Fact: Chickens can stay alive without their heads for a period of time' *'Cuddles is not a chicken.' *'Medical Term: Blowing into a person's large intestine to try and revive them is referred to as performing "The Lumpy Maneuver."' *'It's considered 100% ineffective' *'and 100% fatal' Images S3E14 Blurb SEBb1.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb2.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb3.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb4.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb5.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb6.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb7.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb8.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb9.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb10.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb11.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb12.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb13.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb14.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb15.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb16.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb17.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb18.png S3E14 Blurb SEBB19.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb20.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb21.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb22.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb23.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb24.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb25.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb26.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb27.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb28.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb29.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb30.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb31.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb32.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb33.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb34.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb35.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb36.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb37.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb38.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb39.png S3E14 Blurb BlurB.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb40.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb41.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb42.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb43.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb44.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb45.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb46.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb47.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb48.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb49.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb50.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb51.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb52.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb53.png S3E14 Blurb SEBb54.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Blurb Galleries